When History Repeats Itself
by CreativeBoredom
Summary: Post MockingJay. Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Violet, is made a tribute in the 108th Hunger Games and as weird things start happening and as Violet begins to put the puzzle pieces together, she is put in danger. Can she survive the Hunger Games? Rated T
1. Quick Note :)

Hey guys!

So sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but this story is getting a bit of a re-vamp.

I'm very picky about things and after all the changes I've been making, I realized that this just doesn't make sense any more.

GAH.

Thank-you so much for your interest in this story and please, watch this space for the new-ish but similar story thing :D

Thanks, CreativeBoredom.


	2. Story Introduction

**Hey guys! Here is the introduction. I'm so sorry for these changes but I really hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

I wake up with a silent start. My ears ringing, heart beating out of my chest, sweat pouring down my body. I check my clock, it reads 1:36am. I shiver, despite the warm night and slump back on my bed.

Since I was twelve, I have experienced the nerve-wracking reapings that, I am now eligible for. I've had the same tradition every night before they begin. I can never sleep, but when I did, I had gut wrenching nightmares. I am now fifteen, a year shy of my mothers age, when she went into the arena for the first time, and I have a feeling, that the closer I get to my mothers age, the more I become like her; the more chance I will go into the arena, and die. I know all about my parents time in the arena: from the reapings, to the train rides, to the places they stayed, the training tests, what you need to do to survive, how to know which people to trust. I know who I trust, the Hawthornes. Gale, Johanna, Emily and Ash. Gale is my godfather and my mother's Best Friend, he doesn't like my father much and chooses to stay away from us as much has he can, visiting only on special occasions. Johanna and Emily, come and see us more frequently than Gale does; Johanna and Mum gossip frantically over endless cups of tea, while Emily and my ten year old brother, Joshua, go into the near-by meadow and entertain themselves. As for Ash, he's a lot like me. We have the same dark brown hair and naturally lightly tanned skin. We're both quiet, or "self contained" as my mother calls it. Whenever the Hawthornes come round, Ash and I get stuck supervising the little ones or making bread or fetching photo books, but most of the time we go into the forest to hunt. This notion was wrongly supported only by our own parents and is punishable by death, but we haven't got caught yet, and don't plan to in the near future. I don't particularly like hunting, the thought of murdering helpless animals with my bow and arrow almost makes me sick to my stomach, but I just get on with it. Last time I saw Ash was at the Reaping last year. We didn't exchange any words, just worried glances. I sigh at the memory and check the time again. The clock reads 1:57 it's nearly 2o'clock in the morning. I snuggle up against my pillow and close my heavy eyelids, and before long, I sink into yet another beautifully terrifying nightmare.

* * *

**You like? Please give me a review, this was only the introduction to the story. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 2 :) ENJOY**

* * *

"Violet, wake up!" a voice yells in my ear. "You have one hour until the reaping starts, or you're going to be late."

I groan and turn out of my warm comforting pillow, forcing my eyes open into the bright sun light that's peaking between the curtains. It's my mum who woke me up. She always freaks out on the day of a reaping. She doesn't want Josh or I to experience what her and dad have. She playfully whacks me with my pillow, it doesn't hurt but I groan anyway and flip over to my stomach. I feel my bed sink to one side and my dad's familiar hand starts rubbing my back.

"I know your nervous-"

"and tired," I mutter

"and tired," he says "But no matter what, you have to get up and face this."

My bed reflates back to normal as my dad's weight leaves it.

Great pep talk.

"Your mum and Josh have gone berry picking so I would take this opportunity to get ready in peace." he calls as he walks back to our kitchen where he spends most of his aging life.

I take him up on his suggestion and clamber clumsily out of my bed and after grabbing my clothes, I head for the bathroom.

* * *

My family and I lived in the Victor's Village still, switching between the houses Mum and Dad were separately assigned to. They're both enormous, but have completely different styles so it's nice for a change every now and then. Still half asleep, I strip off my warm pyjamas and force myself into my cold turquoise reaping dress. Mum is always trying to get me to wear some of her old dresses; there was the unfortunate time when I agreed. Since then, we have decided that red is not my colour, now I tend to wear cooler colours. I handle my brush, forcing it through my mattered bed hair. My hair is close to waist length and dark brown in colour with curls at the tips. I don't love my hair, but then again I'm not complaining. After tying it into a long side ponytail, I check the time. 10:20, the reaping's at 11. Mum and Josh should be back soon, and after breakfast we'll all head down a bit early to see the Hawthorne's and maybe even Effie.

After a fulfilling breakfast of homemade bread and freshly picked berries, we head off; early, as I predicted. My mum is chatty, as she is every year. She tries to fill the terrifying silence that would occur if she didn't talk, can't say I blame her. My brother's helping along; being ten, he doesn't fully understand the cruelness of the Hunger Games, but knows the basics. He's just not old enough to worry yet.

We get to the city centre early and the Hawthorne's are there; Mum and Johanna race to each other like they're magnetized together, Dad and Gale start a civilized conversation, Josh and Emily start a game of tag, and me? I wander off, find a shady tree and relax. Well, I try to anyway...After a few minutes I feel someone come and sit next to me.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asks.

Ash. I don't answer. I feel him push a piece of my hair behind my ear, but what I don't feel is him leave my side...

"Talk to me," he pleads softly

I open my eyes and glare at him mockingly.

"Hallelujah, she reacted!" he says sarcastically.

I close my eyes again and rest my head in his shoulder.

"Oh, just shut up will you?" I mutter.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He smirks

I glare at him harder, but then look away when I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I slump back against the tree and cross my arms; taking deep shaky breaths.

He's the only one I've confided in about my thoughts on what the Capitol has ready for me.

Ash puts his arms around me, "It's okay, Vi." He says. "It's okay. You're going to be okay"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to review or PM me with your thoughts or anything you picked up.**


End file.
